


Roman Did You Know That I Love You?

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, College AU, M/M, cute gays being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “what’s your favorite Christmas song Logan?” Logan was never one for Christmas songs but with some help from his lovely boyfriend Roman, he might be able to gain a small appreciation after all.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Roman Did You Know That I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Yes. First one after I figured out how to format fics on Tumblr. So this is part one of one of my favorite series I've written, The 12 Days of Logince! It's a nice oneshot and I think it's the longest or second longest of the series.

“what’s your favorite Christmas song Logan?”

Logan sanders sat in the living room of his dormitory curled up in the lap of his boyfriend Roman while working on his term paper. He could hear the soft sound of Christmas carols being played on the speakers and the soft breaths falling from Roman. He could feel his body heat and his arms curled around his middle and the chill in the air. In his peripherals he could see the white blanket of snow that lay across the area and as it turned darker, he saw lights shining. He reached over slowly to grab his scorching cup of hot chocolate. He took a long sip before snuggling closer to his very comfortable boyfriend.

“I don’t know Ro, I don’t usually listen to the festive songs of the season that much. Especially after I moved out of my parents’ house. I suppose Mr. Grinch is quite a classic?” for once, appealing to his boyfriends love of animation didn’t aid him, as Roman gasped, quite loudly, and then started fidgeting to try to escape his capture.

“how could you say such a thing? That’s nearly as bad as saying let it go is your favorite Christmas song!!! Its not even about Christmas!!! I must educate you! Release me from this warm prison!” Logan giggles softly before dead weighting.

“never! You’re too warm I refuse to be cold there is literally 8 inches of snow outside and if you leave, I will become a brain pop. Besides the remote is right there, you can mess with YouTube from here.” He hears Roman let out a laugh as he settles down again. Logan smiles and tilts his head up awkwardly and wraps his arms around Romans neck as he pecks his cheek. “thank you love”

The music gets louder as Logan sets his thermos down, blasting something that sounded far from recent. He sat for a moment attempting to recognize the soft voice; if living with Roman taught him anything, it was to recognize the voices of his favorite singers. The voice was slow and sultry, well annunciated and croony, it was old timey as well, if he had to take a guess he’d probably say-

“is that Marilyn Monroe?” he smiled brightly when Roman nodded and kissed his forehead.

“how do you like it? It’s called Santa baby, did you know that the most amazing Marilyn Monroe had a stutter throughout her career? Not really important but fun facts!” Logan listened a bit longer, stating it was nice and serenading but not what he’s looking for in a Christmas song. Not a second later they were onto the next. This one was also sultry but faster paced and newer sounding. It was also more soulful, he definitely liked this one better.

“Mariah Carey, right? I like this one, it reminds me of you.” Logan smirked at the shy blush that appeared on his boyfriend’s face and laughed when Roman shoved his face into his hair.

“not fair! Rude! Called out in my own home?! Anyways, yes, that was my queen Mariah, and it’s called all I want for Christmas is you. Another fun fact, Mariah Carey has the largest range seen in a woman! Almost the largest period, only beaten by Axl Rose and some dude named Mike Patton, I think he’s a metal singer.” After listening to the rest because Roman insisted, they move on. This one is acapella? He always had a large appreciation for acapella artists, as making an entire melody out of nothing but your body is extremely difficult. Of course, he knew this one immediately as they were pretty much the only acapella group Roman listened to.

“Pentatonix is always amazing of course I love it. Which one is this?” Logan always found joy in hearing Roman singing, so he stilled as Roman changed the song and began singing along softly. The lyrics were slow and deliberate and sounded like a metaphorical choir of angels. This was another cover by Pentatonix, their voices working in harmony to make a masterpiece, that was only improved by Romans voice and his skill with dynamics and his passionate portrayal of the biblical themed song. Logan was very content with staying in this moment for the rest of time. He felt the soft vibrations rumbling throughout Romans torso. He had fallen for Roman because of that aforementioned passion, it was something that he held dear about him. Roman without his passion wasn’t a person Logan knew, and he had no desire to ever meet him. As the song faded away Logan couldn’t react, he was too shocked at his boyfriends near perfection and too busy marveling at the fact that he was lucky enough to be with this angel right now. And though Roman may not be a real angel, he sure as hell was Logan’s. He was shaken back into focus by said angel.

“Lo? Did you really dislike that one that badly?” Logan was turning faster than he thought possible with a laptop laid in his lap.

“no not at all it was beautiful. Gorgeous. Heavenly. Angelic. I loved it and I love you and I know we already passed turkey season but I’m so grateful for you and I love you so so much. I think I found my favorite Christmas song.” Roman giggles at the praise from his boyfriend and continues on.

“I’m glad! Mary did you know is probably my favorite t-” he was about to start rambling, but Logan silenced him with a small kiss.

“no angel, my favorite Christmas song is any of the ones you sing to me.” Romans cheeks lit up and Logan smiled brightly at his flustered BF. He sat up, grabbed his hot cocoa, and went back to writing his paper. He was definitely ok with the increase in songs Roman was singing along to. And if he joined in once or twice, well that would be their little secret now wouldn’t it be?


End file.
